Help I'm stuck
by Missnephilim
Summary: To be honest I'm not sure how either of us thought this was a good idea in the first place. I blame Jace. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this position.


**Battle of climbs**

 **Clary POV**

 **To be honest I'm not sure how either of us thought this was a good idea in the first place. I blame Jace. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this position.**

 **The day started out as normal. Jace and I both had no classes today so we thought we'd go for a walk around the park.**

 **When we got to the park it was rather empty considering most people were either at work or school. There was the odd dog walker every now and then but other than that the place was empty.**

 **We started our walk around the circumference of the park. Jace held my hand and I rested my head gently on his shoulder as we enjoyed each other's company.**

 **Jace was the one who broke the silence.**

" **I bet I could climb that huge tree faster than you could" he said as he pointed to the largest tree in the park. It stood at the centre of the park and looked easy to climb.**

" **Jace I'm not going to compete with you to climb a tree" I replied and made sure to give him the signature Fray look of annoyance.**

" **Fine, you'll just have to accept that I'm better at climbing than you are" He cockily said. I know I shouldn't have given into his teasing but I never backed down from a challenge.**

 **Without a word I took off towards the giant tree. I heard Jace running after me and felt a push of determination to get to the tree first.**

 **However, Jace was faster than me so he reached the tree seconds before I did.**

" **Got to be faster than that if you want to beat me Fray!" Jace said as he jumped onto the lowest branch and pulled himself up.**

" **Just you wait Herondale" I shouted in reply and started making my way up the other side of the tree.**

 **As soon as my feet left the floor I knew that this was a bad idea but I let the adrenaline and competitiveness overcome me.**

 **Jace was only centimetres above me but it didn't take much for me to get to his level. He paused for a moment which confused me but I simply kept going.**

 **I got a little higher then looked down to see Jace still frozen at his spot. He didn't look scared or worried; he looked smug.**

" **Why did you stop?" I asked.**

" **Just admiring the view." He said as he stared at my ass. He had a huge smirk on his face and a playful glint in his eyes.**

" **Sometimes I wonder why I love you" I said as I shook my head at my boyfriend.**

 **We both continued climbing and he somehow managed to get back up to my level quite swiftly. It wasn't long before we were both at the top of the tree,**

" **I win!" Jace exclaimed.**

" **No you didn't I did!" I yelled in return. However, Jace simply laughed in return and pulled me until I was on the same branch as him.**

" **We'll call it a draw" he said as he gave me a sweet kiss. The view from the top of the tree was amazing. We could see the whole city from where we were.**

 **After 10 minutes of silence I looked back at Jace and found him staring at me with a smile. I returned the smile and ever so gently pressed a small kiss to his cheek. We then decided to climb back down the tree which was where the problems started.**

" **I think we're stuck" Jace stated as neither of us could get down from the tree.**

" **No shit Sherlock!" I screamed in return and started to panic.**

" **Clary calm down otherwise you'll make things worse"**

" **Worse? How can it possibly get worse than this! In case you haven't noticed we're stuck in a god damn tree! It can't get much worse than this!" just as I finished my sentence I felt the first drops of rain on my forehead before it started pouring down.**

" **I think it just did" Jace said with a 'you had to ask' expression on his face.**

" **I'm calling the fire department" I said and reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone. After I called the fire department I turned to Jace and told him what was going on. "The fire department are sending out someone to come and get us."**

 **Jace simply pulled me into his chest and brushed my now soaking wet hair out of my face. He placed both hands on either side of my face and pulled me in until he could press his lips against mine.**

" **We're going to be okay" he whispered and pulled me in so I could tuck my head under his chin and lean against his body for support.**

 **10 minutes later the fire department arrived ad helped us down from the tree. I felt like such an idiot for getting stuck in a tree.**

 **They gave us both a blanket each to keep warm and then sent us on our way. Jace kept apologising for challenging me in the first place but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.**

 **The next day I woke up alone in bed. I reached over to the bedside table to get my phone but found something else there instead.**

 **A card with my name on it and a small box sat on my bedside table instead of my phone. I picked up the box and gently began unwrapping it.**

 **Inside was a beautiful neckless with 4 tiny charms on it. The first one was the letter C. The second one was an artist paintbrush. The third one was the letter J and the last one was a sword. I smiled at the gift then proceeded to open the card.** _ **Inside**_ **was a note from Jace.**

 _ **To my beautiful girlfriend Clary,**_

 _ **I'm sorry for being a dick**_

 _ **I'm sorry for challenging you yesterday**_

 _ **Please accept my terrible apologise**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Your annoying boyfriend Jace**_

 _ **Xxx**_

 **I smiled at the card and giggled to myself. When I looked up I saw Jace standing by the door with a single red rose in his hands. I walked up to him and laughed at his puppy dog face he had on.**

" **I'm sorry" He said in a childish voice as he handed me the rose. I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

" **How did I end up with a dork for a boyfriend?" I joked.**

" **Can't change your mind now Fray. You're stuck with me"**


End file.
